


Hot Springs Episode

by Garchomp445



Category: HEARTBEAT (RPG)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Violence Mentions, but it's more like a paddle with spikes on it b/c it's taller than her, grilling, hotsprings, i mean there's so little to tag, someone has a sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: While attempting to relax for once in her life, Eve is accosted by ghosts of her friends and allies. Just like usual. Instead of a fun, carefree hot springs episode, she gets beaten up repeatedly! At least she has friends to share the pain.





	Hot Springs Episode

**Author's Note:**

> okay so everyone else was a little sad that you couldn't just relax in the hotspring, right? eve needs some rest. she does so much. and fights so much. and her mogwai won't stop fighting each other.

Eve crawled out of the hotspring. The ramp was rough wood, but it was a welcome relief from fighting in the pool. She made it to the top, then rolled out onto the floor. Eve let out a loud sigh, and closed her eyes.

The attendant kappa sheepishly said,

“Oh… you look more tired than ever… I guess the treatment isn’t for everyone.”

Eve laughed, then said, “It’s not your fault! I just have the worst luck when it comes to fighting people in my dreams.”

The kappa grunted suspiciously. Eve stammered,

“No, no, it’s a whole thing! When I sleep, sometimes I have to fight gods, get transported to weird islands, or-” There was the faint sound of flippers walking past her, “Okay you’re leaving. Sorry!”

Eve cringed, then tried to bring herself to a sitting position. She failed. Kon emerged from the pool with a loud gasp. She stumbled up the ramp, laughed weakly, then plopped down next to Eve. She whispered,

“When you asked me to join you in the hot springs, Eve, I did not expect this!” She chuckled again, “Not that this is beyond my capabilities, of course-”

Klein shouted from the pool, “It clearly is if you’ve lost six times!” She pointed at Kon, “Eve, could we review our strategy? All Kon does is sing until we get pounded into the bath!”

Kon gasped. She gestured at her bow, then said, “As rude as always! Eve, would you agree that I more than carry my weight?”

Eve made a noncommittal noise. She asked,

“Klein could you check on Chip? She’s still in the pool.”

“Oh?” Klein started pawing through the water, “Did you see where she went?”

“No…”

“Ah, what tragedy! I shall perform a song for just this occasion!” Kon grabbed the nearby rocks and stood up slowly. Even she was unsteady. Eve dragged herself over to the edge of the pool. She tried stretching her arms, but cringed from the pain, so she groaned again. Every part of her body hurt, and the dangerous hot springs in front of them was really rubbing salt in the wound.

Klein stopped, turned back to Eve, than said, “I found-”

Chip leapt out of the water in a gigantic splash. She shouted, “Weaklings! You complain about the tiniest amount of training? I can tell none of you are used to the Den!”

Eve laughed, “Yeah, I guess not!”

“No! We need to get back in there right now! You’ll toughen up fast!” Chip stumbled up the ramp and face planted next to Kon, “I meant to do that!” She growled and sat down cross-legged.

Klein scoffed, “Well, I’ll patch you up and we can go again.”

Her hands glowed, and she pressed them to Chip’s back. Chip grunted in approval.

“Actually, Klein, I was going to switch up the team this time.”

Klein smiled, “I’m glad I can finally work with someone other than Kon.” She leered in her direction, “Although, It was not completely unpleasant watching you bear the brunt of our opponent’s attacks.”

“Aha, as sharp a wit as ever!” Kon glanced from Eve to Klein, “Eve, could you please convince Klein that I was not to blame for our downfall?”

“Well…” Eve pursed her lips and started wringing her hands.

Klein smiled, “If Eve can’t find anything to compliment about you, then there must not be anything to compliment.”

“Kon was fine! You’re all fine! Klein, could you please stop riling her up?”

Chip laughed from the ground, “No, don’t stop them. I like watching children fight.”

Klein hissed, “I’m older than you.” She turned back to Eve, instantly regaining her composure, “Anyway, you were talking about our new strategy?”

Eve cringed, “Yes, well, about that…” She took a deep breath. Klein was always a little protective of her, and they really hadn’t been apart more than the one time. She mumbled, “The new strategy doesn’t involve you.”

Klein gasped, put a hand on her chest, then stepped backwards. She stumbled on the ramp, and grabbed onto the top to steady herself.

She stuttered, “W-what?! Explain?!”

“Oho!” Kon started chuckling uncontrollably, “My friend! You were the real ball-and-chain, this entire time!”

“Kon, please.” Eve sighed, “None of you were dragging our group down, I just want to try a more offensive strategy.”

Klein clambered up the ramp like a nervous gazelle.

“W-who will heal you?! I hate to doubt your resilience, but you did think of that, correct?”

“Yup! We’ll have Io heal us.”

Klein hissed, “Io?! Io! She grills food at temperatures that burn  _ her! _ It’s not fit for consumption!”

“Chip knows how to heal burns. Don’t worry, I’ve got it all figured out!”

“Y-you shouldn’t eat food in pools! You’ll get cramps!”

Chip scoffed, “We won’t be swimming, we’ll be fighting.”

Klein started adjusting Eve’s hair, her clothes, and healing every tiny scratch she could find. She mumbled, “I’ll have to heal you as best I can after this. If Io lets you get knocked out, she’ll be answering to me…”

Eve let Klein mess with whatever she wanted to, it’s the least she could do.

“Oh, Kon, again, sorry, but I need to replace you too.”

“Of course! I am not one to go on the offensive.” She smiled, “I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

“You aren’t curious who your replacement is?” Klein snapped as she fluffed out Eve’s pigtails.

“Not particularly. And I’m certainly not going to react like a spoiled kitten.” She smiled, showing off her jagged fangs to Klein.

Klein hissed at her.

“Okay! Goodbye, both of you!” Eve stepped between them, tapped them once, and they disappeared. She sighed. It was finally a little quiet. Eve had been so excited for the hot springs, to just relax and soak in the nice water, but it seems Solum had a different plan for them. It was kinda weird having to fight everyone she’s ever met in a dream, but she was getting used to that. She glanced down, and Chip was still sitting on the ground, content to catch her breath. Next, she needed to conjure Io and Nyx.

Eve concentrated on Io. She pictured the fiery wisp as clearly as she could, and their minds became linked.

 

\--

 

Io was fighting several dozen shisa. The tiny fire dogs were running in circles, biting at Io’s feet and her sword. She was playing goalie with them, sweeping back and forth. If a shisa got behind her, she prodded it back. Io spoke excitedly through the telepathic connection,

“Hey Eve! What’s up!”

“Did you want to help me beat up some memory ghosts? One of them’s you!”

“That sounds great! Lemme just finish up here and I’ll let myself be conjured!”

“Sure!” Eve smiled, “I hope your training goes well!”

“Oh, I’m not training! I’m building a treehouse!” Io stabbed at a shisa. It jumped on her gigantic blade, and she threw it over her head, “Oh dang! I didn’t mean to do that!”

She turned around and leapt after the shisa. Beck looked up from a pile of boards and nails. Io caught the shisa, threw it into the pack, then landed on her back right next to Beck. She made a peace sign and said,

“Hey! Do you mind if I hop out for like…” She threw her sword past the shisa pack. They all leapt after it. She blanked completely, “Eve, how long will this take?”

“Uh, maybe an hour or two! It looks like you’re kinda busy, are you sure?”

Io turned back to Beck, “An hour or two?”

“Sure? But, uh, Io? Are you talking to someone?”

“Yup!” Io whirled her fingers next to her head, “We’re communicating with our minds!”

“Aha, what?”

She shouted, “Don’t teleport me yet, Eve! I gotta get my sword!” She gasped, “Wait! Teleport me when I grab my sword! It’ll look super cool!”

“Sure! Tell me when!”

Io waved at Beck. She sprinted full-force into the horde of adorable, snapping puppies. The sword’s handle was in the middle. She snatched it up, then shouted,

“Eve!”

“Okay!”

She leapt out, and vanished in mid-air, shisa snapping at her heels.

 

\--

 

Eve snapped back to her own senses. Io shouted,

“Hi! How’s it going!”

Chip mumbled a greeting. Eve concentrated on Nyx, and she immediately stepped out, next to Eve. Eve jumped back,

“Wow! That was fast!”

“K-klein told me w-what you’re doing.”

Io bounced over and smiled from ear-to-ear.

“Hey! Nyx! I’ve been training a whole bunch! 

“Y-yes. I k-know.”

“Seriously? How can you tell?” Io flexed. She didn’t roll up her sleeves.

Nyx narrowed her eyes and growled, “B-because you say t-that every single time I s-see you.”

Io laughed painfully, “Ah! Yeah, of course!”

“S-so Klein s-said that you c-can cook.”

“Yup! Well, I can grill, which is like, good enough, right?”

Nyx grunted, then said something too quiet for Eve to hear.

Eve asked Chip, “You shouted earlier about how you were ready to fight again, but did you want to rest a little?”

She scoffed, “No! I’ve had more than enough rest!” She stood up all at once, and nearly toppled over, “This is how you gain true strength! Thriving even when your knees hurt.”

Eve nodded slowly. 

“Hey, Io, can you serve some food?”

“What? But I’m not hungry!”

Eve smiled, then lied, “Ah, well, I skipped breakfast today!”

“That’s no good!” Io balanced her sword on two rocks, produced some bacon, and lit all of it on fire. The rich smell of bacon permeated the hot spring. Eve felt better already, and it looked like Chip was perking up too. Io grabbed the bacon with her bare hands, then shouted,

“Who wants some!”

She threw bacon at Eve and Chip. One of the pieces of bacon disappeared off the sword. The bacon was perfectly cooked, but Eve had to eat it carefully to avoid burning her mouth. It was earthy and flavorful, Eve immediately wanted more. Chip said,

“This is pretty good. Where’d you get it?”

“I made it myself!”

“Oh. Huh. You made the pig yourself?”

“No, silly! I seasoned it myself!”

Nyx was eating the bacon slowly. She’d breathe cool air onto a section, break it off, then eat it. Every so often she’d glance over at Io. She was describing the spices as best she could to Chip, who was writing it as fast as she could.

“There’s this one green one that’s kinda wet on the inside?”

Chip growled, “That’s just Jalapeno! Do you know the name of  _ any _ plant?”

“Yes! Probably!”

“Name one plant! Right now!”

“Uh… Fireweed!”

Chip stopped. She rifled through her notebook, then barked, “That’s probably not a plant!” 

“You don’t know either!” Io laughed.

“Shut up!”

Nyx coughed, “T-that actually i-is a p-plant. It’s a s-sort of p-purple flower.”

“Yeah! My girl!” Io offered her a high-five. Nyx stared at her hand for a second, then smacked it. Chip growled, then pointed at the pool.

“Can we head back in already?”

Eve laughed, “Aw, Chip! Don’t feel embarrassed!” She stood up and clapped her hands together, “Okay! So, here’s our strategy…”

She was tired, but ready to fight. No one could stop Eve once she had a problem she could solve with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this is even funnier b/c i beat the hot springs arena immediately with the new team. klein must be so mad
> 
> i absolutely ship nyx/io, the “cold, sad girl” and “upbeat, naive girl” relationship is definitely one of my favorites, (cough cynthiasev cough) but AAAGH!!!! what was beck talking about that io had been hurt before??? why is io pursuing this so doggedly when nyx doesn’t express anything back to her??? i’m so sad why did you make this relationship shepple. Shepple Please. PLEASE


End file.
